The present invention relates generally to mobile gaming and, more particularly, to a method for updating a multiplayer game session on a mobile device.
The widespread availability of mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and laptop computers, has lead to increasing demand for mobile game applications. In the past, most mobile game applications comprised single player applications that were pre-installed or downloaded into the memory of the mobile device. Many mobile devices have limited capabilities, such as small displays and limited memory. Further, many mobile devices may connect over communication links characterized by limited bandwidth and intermittent connectivity. These limitations make it difficult to implement multi-player games on mobile devices.